It was her day after all
by LuluQuinzel
Summary: Maka was caught in the rain and decided to crash at Black Star's place. Who knew it would only take hot chocolate to clear up misunderstandings?


"This is so not my day…" Maka said as she ran through the streets, rain pouring hard on the meister. Just as she took shelter on a bus stop, thunder came and rain poured harder. "Seriously!? It was scorching hot five minutes ago!"

She was now soaked, feeling every layer of clothing sticking to her skin. She was about to get her phone to call for help until she saw Black Star and Tsubaki's place just a few buildings ahead. She ditched trying to call and went running straight for her friend's door.

"Looks like a storm outside" Black Star mumbled to himself as he saw water droplets hitting the window. He was about to go to his room until loud knocking resounded through the room. _'What the heck?'_

His eyes widened in surprise as he opened the door. "MAKA?!"

"C-can I- s-stay here fo-r a w-while?" Maka shivered, holding her herself.

"Idiot! Get the hell inside!" He said as he left the door open and went to his room leaving Maka just standing by the doorway and not moving, afraid to get the floor all wet. A few seconds later, he came back holding a towel and a change of clothes.

"Go shower, or else you'll get sick"

The blonde nodded a thank you and went straight for the bathroom. She took off her clothes and started to shower. After she finished, she saw that literally ALL her clothes were wet from the rain so was forced to go commando thinking Black Star wouldn't even notice it.

Her hand froze while reaching for the door knob. She realized she wasn't wearing her binder, and THAT she knew for sure he'll notice. From the beginning she was known as 'tiny tits' by everyone and she couldn't even start to think about what they'll say once they knew they weren't so tiny anymore. Little did they know she started to fill out on their Spartoi days and just decided to bind them once she saw that it was becoming "noticeable". She looked back at her binder and decided to wear it, despite it still being wet. Better than having her loudest friend being the first to know I guess?

"Mm… Hot Chocolate?" Maka asked as she went out the bathroom.

He saw her come out wearing his clothes and took all his might in trying to not have a nosebleed. With Maka's petite form, it looked like she was only wearing his shirt and nothing under due his shirt being too big for her and hiding the shorts in the process.

"Yeah, figured you needed some" Black Star said trying to keep his cool.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you Star" She giggled

"OF COURSE! I'M A GOD WHO TAKES CARE OF HIS SUBJECTS AFTER ALL! HAHA!" he said while leading her towards the sofa with the two cups of hot chocolate in his hand.

The two sat beside each other and silence enveloped the room as they drank their hot chocolate. Black Star trying hard not to stare at his childhood friend too much.

"I don't see Tsubaki anywhere, did she go somewhere?"

"Yeah, went on a date earlier with Kilik" hearing this surprised the blonde.

"Kilik? I always thought you two had a thing?" Maka asked, her curiosity awakened with the new information.

"ME WITH TSUBAKI? PFFT.. Nah, I mean I care for her, but more as a sister, y'know what I mean?" He said, letting out a laugh until his phone rang.

"Oh look, speaking of Tsubaki" he said as he saw the name of his caller.

"YOUR GOD HAS ANSWERED! HAHA! Oh, sure it's fine. Maka's here by the way, might stay here until the storm clears. Kay," he hung up and threw his phone somewhere.

"What did she say?"

"She said she'll be spending the night at Kilik's, couldn't go home because of the storm"

"Wow… it's really like that huh…" She said while thinking of questions she's gonna ask the next time they have a sleep over together with the Thompsons.

"Yeah, anyway, what about you and Soul? Gotta be hard when he's away on death scythe duty huh?" He asked, his curiosity got the better of him. The two pals rarely ever get the chance to talk now since like he said, he's always away.

"The heck? I thought you knew? She said raising an eyebrow

"Knew what?"

"About Soul and Liz"

"SOUL'S WITH LIZ?!" he shouted out of surprise

"Yeah, it's been half a year already" the assassin blinking in surprise

"THAT BASTARD IS GONNA PAY FOR NOT TELLING HIS GOD WHEN HE COMES BACK" Black Star's fist clenching while Maka giggling at her friend's reaction.

"anyway, what about you?"

"what about me?" Confused by her childhood friend's question

"I mean, didn't you like Soul?" He was trying so hard not to make it sound so obvious. No one knew except Tsubaki that he's been crushing on Maka since they were kids and was holding back on confessing because he knew she liked her weapon and didn't want to ruin their lifelong friendship.

"Yeah I did…" His grip on his cup stiffened.

"…for a time. But I realized it was just like how you felt for Tsubaki." Somehow he felt relieved; maybe he still had a chance? She then took a sip from her drink trying to hide her smile. Black Star however caught the gesture and figured that maybe she already had someone that she liked. Masking his worry, he decided to tease her to get answers.

"You're smiling" he said plainly.

Heat rose from her cheeks.

"W-what? No I'm not!" She defended

"You're all red" He teased further, a smirk forming on his lips. His plan, working

"s-hut up!" she gave off a pout. Black Star was almost sure she was doing everything on purpose because hell she was cute. To stop himself from blushing, he continued to tease the blonde.

"You're stuttering. If I remember correctly, when we we're kids, you used to do that when you're hella nervous" she was about to hit him but got her wrist caught in his grip instead.

"What's got the ever brave Maka Albarn nervous hm? Are you perhaps thinking of someone you like?" He snickered. He was about to get hit again but caught the other hand also.

"as if I'm gonna tell you, you're the loudest person I know!" she retorted, her lips also smirking. It was fun to tease the assassin, but deep inside she was also thinking on whether she'd confess or not.

"Just a trait that comes along with being God, now spill! Your God orders you to!" Inside, his soul was breaking, who has her heart now? And here he thought it was his chance.

"Make me!" she stuck a tongue out. Oh how he wished he could get his lips on that, she's been torturing her since she came out of the bathroom!

"DIVINE JUDGEMENT!" he pushed her back, making her lay on the sofa. He put her wrists together so he could hold it with on hand above her and with the other hand tickling her sides.

Maka's eyes grew wide when she was pushed back; she knew where this was going. He did this every time he wanted to know something when they were kids. His fingers landed on her sides, tickling her as hard as he can then she started to laugh hysterically.

"F- HAH- FINE! FINE! HAHA- ITS HAHA! Y-YOU! HAHAHA"

As the words left her mouth Black Star's eyes widened in shock. He was sure he heard it wrong.

"w-what did you say?" he stopped tickling her, letting go of her wrist altogether and his hand stopping just below her boobs, but was too shocked to even notice.

"Well this is a weird way to confess" she said still giggling from the tickle attack she received.

"c-confess?" his voice cracked

"y-yeah, might as well say it now… I guess" she said as she wiped a tear from too much laughing.

"y-you… _like _me?" he swallowed

"y-yeah I do… I like you Black Star, for a long time now… I, uh… I'm sorry! It's okay, I already know you won't like someone like me. Just pretend I didn't say anything?"

She tried to avoid eye contact and waited for him to answer but instead, he leaned in and kissed her. Her green orbs froze as she tried to process what was happening. Black Star was kissing her and a rather long one to add. When he lifted his face, for the first time in a long time, she saw him blush.

"Black Star…?" she was still in disbelief

"oh c'mon! Don't tell me you still don't get it after that?" He said as he scratched his hair.

"Um… okay?" she laughed

"hm… never knew kissing felt that good"

"That was your first kiss?"

"c'mon, like you had anything before this" he said in a matter of factly way

"HEY!"

"what?"

"nothing…"

The two laughed for a while at each other's dorkiness until Black Star leaned in again.

"Y'know, I might get addicted to this" he said as he looked into her eyes, lips so close but barely touching. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's stopping you?" she smirked

This time it was a more forceful and hungry kiss. They barely had any idea of how just a few minutes ago but now lust filled eyes and craving mouths began to dance. Soon Black Star's hands started to gently squeeze at her waist, seemingly asking for permission. She moaned at the gesture which Black Star took advantage, slipping in his tongue. Unable to control his hands any longer, he broke away.

"why'd you stop?" she asked, catching her breath with half lidded eyes. Man was she so hot right now.

"I don't think I'll be able to control myself, I don't want to hurt you" he said, she's never seen this much caring from him.

"I've known you my whole life Star, I know you won't do anything to hurt me" she said as she cupped his cheeks with both hands, giving off her warm smile that he fell in love with.

He leaned in again, slipping in his tongue and continuing where he left off earlier. He was trying so hard to hold back and control his hands until he heard her moan. His kisses started going down to her neck, sucking in on what he found as a sensitive spot which earned him a breathy moan. His hands started to travel but stopped when he felt something wet just on the side of her boobs.

"what the?" he sat up and looked down on her. There he saw wet blotches on her chest area.

"If you're getting wet, I'm pretty sure that's not the place where you should be" he said pointing at her chest

"what?..." still catching her breath, she sat up and looked down, she saw the part where her binder is was wet. Well, duh, it would be if you put on something wet underneath.

"crud… I forgot…"

"what? Maka are you okay?" he said getting worried

"no, no I'm fine it's just…"

"what is it?!"

"I think you'll understand it better if I showed you instead" she said while taking off her shirt.

At first, Black Star was beyond turned on, having the love of your life stripping in front of you? Who wouldn't? That is, until he saw those bindings…

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"yeah, they got wet from the rain but I didn't have a spare, so I went with it anyways" she explained avoiding eye contact. This was too much shame for her to take

"are those… bindings?" he pointed

She nodded

"Have you always been wearing that?" He asked

"y-yeah… kinda…"

"Why the hell would you?"

"BECAUSE! I've had enough of you guys teasing!" she pouted again

"aw… c'mon Maka I'm sorry… I don't know about the others, but I was just doing that to catch your attention… plus you're cute when you pout" he said as he came closer and held her shoulders.

"Whatever, the mood's gone anyways"

"Who said it's gone?" he smirked as he went in for another make out session.

"n-no… HA! F-fair…" she said in between pants as she tugs at the hem of his shirt. Catching her drift, he pulls away to take it off and went back to her neck.

Maka's hands soon started to roam around the assassin's toned body, feeling as much of him as she could. She felt him grab her butt and lift her up to fix her position. They were now sitting with him in between her legs. It didn't take long for her to feel his 'friend' hard and poking her. He came closer to whisper something in her ear.

"…now. Let's get you off these bindings…"

She was now beyond turned on. He continued to devour her lips as he tried to find the knot that was keeping her bound. Once he found it and managed to take it off of her, he pulled away to look at what she was hiding and wow, she really wasn't tiny tits any more.

"WOAH…" was all he managed to say. His pants becoming noticeably tight, as if it wasn't hard enough earlier.

She had grown into a C-cup and for him it was PERFECT. He could feel his hand shaking as he came in to touch one. Feeling the warmth of his hand touch her was the best feeling yet. He started to knead them with both hands, his eyes still wide at the view in front of him until his restraint disappeared and planted his face in between.

He went back to her lips and started grinding against her.

"You are so fucking sexy you know that?" he whispered. He listened to her moaning sounds like it was music to his ears.

One by one his restraint snapping, he went down and sucked on her nipple, with his other hand still massaging the other.

"Ahn… Black Star! Haaa…" She too started to grind against him, trying to feel more of his hard member.

He then pushed her back, making her lie down on her back. He went back to her breasts but this time, his other hand making its way to her core.

To his surprise, he found that she wasn't wearing anything under the shorts that he gave her.

"No panties? Were you already expecting something like this to happen hm?" he smirked as his tongue played with her nipple, his fingers tracing the outside of her pussy, obviously teasing her.

"haaa… its… i-ts not l-like that!" She defended

"then what is it babe?" he was enjoying this too much

"m-my …ahh clothes-s g-got wet fr-om the haaa… rain… remember?" She said in between pants.

"uh huh…" he tried to experiment a little, trying to see what reactions would he get from different gestures, though still not going in

"B-black star!" she said as her hands found its way to his hair.

"what do you want Maka?" this kind of teasing was something he could get used to

"s-stop teasing!"

"as you wish" with that, he plunged his finger inside her pussy, then later added a second one and started pumping in and out of her. Her moans starting to get louder.

"FUCK! Maka, you could make a puddle here!" he was taking in everything his eyes could of the sight before him. She was losing it, her hair went in different directions, her eyes glazed with lust, her cheeks all flushed from the high she was feeling, and her chest jiggling with every little movement she made. He then came in closer to her ear while doing his ministrations.

"I wanna fuck you so hard right now… _so FUCKING hard _you won't be able to sit nor stand" he said as he pumped harder with every word he uttered.

"You want that Maka? Huh? Want me to FUCK your brains out?" she was feeling so high. She never thought Black Star could talk so dirty to her, but she loved it. Every bit of it only made her even hornier than she already is.

"I'm gonna ram this cock into you so hard you'll lose your voice from screaming my name…" she couldn't take it any longer, his fingers weren't becoming enough, she wanted more, she wanted HIM.

"OH GOD, BLACK STAR FUCK ME!" she demanded.

"GOD! I have been waiting for that" he hissed.

He pulled away to get rid of his pants and boxers and went back to Maka again, positioning himself in between her legs. Maka's eyes grew wide as she saw how big and how hard Black Star was.

"I-is that even gonna fit?" She said, still catching her breath from the earlier act.

"If not, then I'll make it fit." She gulped

He smiled and kissed her sweetly, his hand holding her cheeks.

"are you sure about this Maka?" he asked for the last time. She didn't say anything but just smiled, it was enough of an answer for him. He kissed her again before aiming his cock at her entrance.

"This'll hurt at first" he warned.

She wrapped her hands on his back as she felt his member enter her slowly. He wasn't fully in yet when it started hurting, but she reassured and let him continue. It wasn't as bad as most people would say, being a meister of Shibusen, this was nothing.

"You are so FUCKING tight!" he grunted, he was trying his best to hold still so she could get used to his size.

"it's okay, you can move" she said.

At first it was slow, like trying to find a rhythm, slowly the pain dissipated and Maka was falling back to her high. He was so big, he filled her so much, she was surprised she could even take him in.

"f-faster…" it was more like an order. The last string of restrain snapped as he started pounding into her. Sounds of smacking hips and loud moans echoed throughout the room.

"you feel so fucking good" he was still going faster and harder. He held her by the hips and aided her so he could go deeper.

"AH! S-star! Right there! Right there!" he was hitting a sensitive spot inside her. He was starting to lose control of his hips as he could feel her suck him in hard.

He adjusted his angle and slammed her hips harder against his. Slapping sounds getting louder as well as her screams

"Oh my god YES! Black Star!" she cried out which made him only go faster and harder.

He was literally pounding into her now, if Maka wasn't encouraging him he would've thought he'd break her. But that was the point right?

"You are so fucking sexy. So fucking tight" he could already feel her walls clench at him, signaling she was close.

"HAA! I-I'M…"

"Yes, come for me babe" he thrusted as hard as can until she screamed out, her walls tightening even more. But he didn't stop thrusting, he still had more.

"wh-wha… Black star!" she was already sensitive from cumming, and yet he was still going at it. Her mind couldn't process anything; it was like she's blown a fuse or something.

"Black Star! I- can't AH! I'm gonna break!" she said, her eyes rolling in ecstasy, how was it even possible to feel this good?

He was feeling close, just a little more. He pumped in harder, with all power he could muster, until he went in deep and released inside her.

He crashed down on her for a second and sat up, pulling out of her in the process. He could see his cum pouring out of her as he pulled out.

"t-that was…" she said as she tried desperately to catch her breath

"awesome…" he finished

They stayed like that for a while until they both regained strength to talk

"sorry… I came inside…"

"it's okay… I think today is safe"

"that's good then…"

They smiled, then broke out in a laugh.

"hey Maka?"

"hm?"

"you do know you're mine now?"

"wouldn't have it any other way" she smiled

"God, I love you so much!" with that he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
